fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 5
!DISCLAIMER! This Wiki Page Is Fan Made And Fan Based . This Game Is Not In Development Information *Developer/Publisher : Nintendo *Release Date : Japan 30.06.17 / USA 04.07.17 / Europe 04.07.17 / Australia 05.07.17 / UK 07.07.17 *Platform : Nintendo 3DS / Nintendo 3DS XL / Nintendo 2DS / Nintendo 2DS XL / Nintendo Switch *Game : Type Platformer *Series : New Super Mario Bros. *Previous Title : New Super Mario Bros. 4 *Future Title : Super Mario Odyssey *Amibo Compatibility : Yes (Only Nint *Multiplayer : Yes (2-4 Local Multiplayer) *Online Multiplayer : Yes (2-8 Time Trials Mode , 2-4 Online Multiplayer) *Internet Compatible : Yes *Streetpass : Yes (DS Versions Only) *Mii Compatible : Yes (Play As Custom Mii Characters) (Available For Nintendo Switch On 30th Of July) Characters *Playable Characters: Mario (Main Story Only) Luigi (Main Story Only) Wario (Side Story Only) Waluigi (Side Story Only) Toad (Both Stories) (Red/Blue/Green/Yellow/Black/Pink/Orange/Purple/Light Blue) Yoshi (Both Stories)(Red/Blue/Green/Yellow/Black/Pink/Orange/Purple/Light Blue) *Non-Playable: Peach Daisy Bowser The Koopalings (Wendy/Lemmy/Larry/Roy/Morton/Iggy/Ludwig) Robo Bowser Jr. Robo Bowser Birdo (Can Become Companion Playing As Yoshi) Mummipokey Super Boomerang Bro. Cheepskipper Mouser GiBro. Giant Goomba Super Penguin Petey Pirannha Boom Boom Monty Mole Reznor Lakitu Twins Bowser Jr. Robo Bowser 2.0 Or Any Normal Enemy *Unconfirmed Sprixies Bessie Dory Baby Mario Baby Luigi Nabbit *Cutscene Only Pom Pom Tanooki Cheep Cheep Characters Information Story Mario is invited to a party at Peach's castle. When he gets there it is filled with all of his friends. Suddenly the castle roof crumbles apart and a giant vaccum tube sucks up the princess. Bowser flies away in his giant airship. Mario has to go after him to save the princess. Side Story Wario And Waluigi Are Running Away From Sarasaland Guards , When All Of A Sudden Mecha Bowser Grabs Daisy From The Sarasaland Castle . Wario And Waluigi Decide To Run After Mecha Bowser . This Story Can Take Place Before , During Or After You've Finished The Main Story . The Missions And Bosses Are The Same , Except For Some Enemies Being Sarasaland Guards Trying To Catch You . These Serve The Same Purpose As Cosmic Mario Worlds/Bosses Power-Ups Mushroom - Turns you into Super Mario Giant Mushroom - Turns you into Giant Mario Fire Flower - Lets you shoot fire balls Ice Flower - Lets you shoot ice balls Raccon Leaf - Lets you hover in the air Propeller Suit - Lets you fly and hover longer Penguin Suit - Lets you slide, shoot ice balls , swim faster and you don't slip on ice Star - Makes you temporarily invincible 1-Up Mushroom - Gives you a life 3-Up Moon - Gives you 3 lives Yoshi Fruit - Makes You Run And Jump Faster And Higher (Yoshi Only) Toad Cap - Makes You Take +1 Extra Damage And Can Make You Spin (Toad Only) Feather - Makes You Jump Higher Trivia *This Is The First Game In The New Super Mario Bros. Series That Wario , Waluigi And Yoshi Are Playable Characters. *This Is The Fifth Game In The Series And Has The Most Playable Characters In The Franchise So Far. *Yoshi Can Befriend Birdo To Make Her/Him A Playable Character. *Toad And Yoshi Have Customizable Colour Tones. *If Both Main And Side Stories Are Completed , A Mission Mode Will Be Unlcoked . This Mission Mode Makes You Collect Coins , Fight Bosses , Take Baby Yoshi's And More With Up To 15 Playable Missions *Mission Mode Can Have 1p Or 2p *Nintendo Stated That This Is The Last New Super Mario Bros. For The DS . *In The Trailer , A Toad Can Be Seen That Resembles Toadsworth Holding Up A 2002 , The Year Super Mario Sunshine Was Released *According To Reggie Fils-Aimé , The Game Will Be Delayed On The Switch , Meaning That It Might Not Be Released Till Late July *Peach And Daisy Were Originally Going To Be Unlocked Once You Saved Them , However The Team Didn't Know What To Put In The Cage So They Were Kept Locked And Unplayable *The Sprixies Can Be Seen In The Trailer Creating A Warp Pipe . Which Confirms Them For The Game . *Waluigi Can Run Faster Than Wario , Yet Wario Can Jump Higher . *Super Mario Odyssey's Idea Of Taking Over Enimies Was Tested And Was Cut Early In Development , By "Not Being Fun Enough" And "Difficult To Control" Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Mario (series) Category:Mario Games